nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bikini Bottom Day
"Bikini Bottom Day" is a song written by Jonathan Coulton, which serves as the opening number for SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical. Lyrics :Speech : SpongeBob: Ah. Good morning world. And all who inhabit it. : Jump out of bed : Mix up a breakfast for my favorite pet snail : Gary: Meow. : SpongeBob: Full steam ahead : The S.S. I Am Ready is about to set sail : This kind of day : Couldn't get much better : But it keeps on trying : (laughs) : I'm on my way : Somewhere there's a Krabby Patty : That needs frying : And who's the lucky sponge in the mirror : Who is living his dream, : Who's always extra careful : With his dental hygiene? : Gary, it's me : Happy just to be here : In the world renowned, Bikini Bottom : How I love this town, Bikini Bottom : When the sun shines down : On a beautiful Bikini Bottom day! : Good morning, Patrick! : Patrick: (yawns) Is it morning already? : SpongeBob: It sure is! And I'm singing an opening number! : Patrick: Oh, oh! I want a verse! : I missed a snack : This busy schedule makes it hard to be me : To stay on track : Now I'll have to eat it : While I'm watching TV : There might not be time for a nap : But I'll do what I can : They're showing all the episodes of... : Patrick & SpongeBob: Mermaid Man! : Patrick: Aw, every single one! : I'm spending all day underneath : My favorite rock ('Ensemble': Favorite rock...) : SpongeBob: Bikini Bottom... : Patrick: Now, what rhymes with rock? ('Ensemble': Rhymes with rock...) : SpongeBob: Bikini Bottom... : Patrick: 'Nothing'' rhymes with rock! ('Ensemble: Rhymes with rock...)'' : '''Patrick & SpongeBob: It's a typical Bikini Bottom day! : Squidward: Would you two please keep it down? : SpongeBob & Patrick: Good morning, Squidward! : Squidward: Another day, another migraine. : When I want some quiet : There's nowhere to go : A sensitive artiste : Can't get a moment's peace : With these two... : Squidward & ensemble: Idiots : Squidward: In... : Squidward & ensemble: Stereo! : Squidward: They never go away ('Ensemble': Never go away) : Typical Bikini Bottom daaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... Pbbt! :Speech] : French narrator: We now follow SpongeBob past the treedome, home to Sandy Cheeks ze squirrel. Hard at work on her latest invention. : (explosion) : Sandy: Boy howdy, that was close! : It's just a little smoke : A minor setback ('Ensemble': Setback...) : A few more hours at most : And I'll be done with this here : Brand new jetpack ('Ensemble': Jetpack..) : And then this Texas squirrel, this country girl : Will spread her wings and fly : Her bushy tail, a comet's trail : Clear across the sky : Sandy and Ensemble: Above the town and looking down : On a typical Bikini Bottom Daaaaaaay! ('Ensemble': Day... Daaaaaaay...) :Speech] : SpongeBob: Bye, Sandy! I'm off to work at the Krusty Krab! : French narrator: Ah, yes. Bikini Bottom's most popular dining establishment, home to ze Krabby Patty, owned and operated by Mr. Eugene Krabs. And across town, ze least popular restaurant, the Chum Bucket, run by Sheldon J. Plankton. Two arch-nemeses locked in a fast food cold war. : Mr. Krabs: Winds from the west : Everywhere you look the sky is clear and sunny : Good weather's best : When you're in the mood to make a ton of money (laughs) : Plankton: (laughs) Laugh while you can : Until the day you laugh no more forever : Karen: Forever : Plankton: I've got a plan : And I went to college so you know it's clever : Mr. Krabs: They say that money doesn't matter : If ya love your work, ha! : Who would say that? Probably : Some penniless jerk : Plankton: Soon the day will come : When they'll all love chum : It's just a matter of time... : Mr. Krabs & Karen: Bikini Bottom... : Plankton: Till I get there in line : Mr. Krabs & Karen: Bikini Bottom... : Plankton: And this town is all mine! : Mr. Krabs, Plankton & Karen: Just a typical Bikini Bottom day :Speech] : SpongeBob: SpongeBob reporting for duty at the greatest restaurant in the entire ocean! Where's Mr. Krabs? : Squidward: It's Take Your Kid to Work Day. : Mr. Krabs: Just think, Pearl, me darlin' daughter, one day this will all be yours! Soon as ye graduate high school, I'll start ya as manager! : Pearl: But I have my own dreams, Daddy! : SpongeBob: Uh, Mr. Krabs, if she doesn't wanna be manager, I know someone who'd be great for the job. : Mr. Krabs: You?! My boy, yer just a wee simple sponge! A fry cook's all you'll ever be! : SpongeBob: Why can't he see? : I wear my good shoes : And I've got my tie on : Maybe it's me : Am I just a simple sponge : You can rely on? : Come on, Mr. Krabs, I can do it : If you give me one chance : Everyone would say, : "Good morning, Mr. SquarePants!" : I would never rest : Until I was the best : Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, get in the kitchen! It's opening time! : SpongeBob and Company: In the world-renowned (world-renowned...) : Bikini Bottom : Our own hometown (own hometown...) : Bikini Bottom : And the sun shines down (sun shines down...) : The sun shines down (sun shines down...) : Yeah, the sun shines down (sun shines down...) : The sun shines down (sun shines down...) : Company: It's a typical : SpongeBob: Incredible : Company: A regular : SpongeBob: Exceptional : Company: An ordinary : SpongeBob: Extraordinary : All: Bikini Bottom... : Women: Day... : SpongeBob and leads: Bikini Bottom day... : Men: Bikini Bottom, Bikini Bottom... : All: Bikini Bottom daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Reprise 2 The act one reprise is included as a bonus track on the vinyl release. : SpongeBob: Can't stay in bed : One final morning I can spend with Gary : Gary: Meow. : SpongeBob: Big day ahead : Two parts impossible and three parts scary : Gary, you know : Climbing a killer mountain won't be easy : Eh, I just won't go... : Gary: REEEOOORR!!! : SpongeBob: Okay, I know! Bikini Bottom needs me : And look at all these ropes and these hammers : That you got me somehow : Gary, you're the greatest! : Where'd you get this stuff? : Gary: Meow. : SpongeBob: I'm ready, thanks to you : I know that I can do it : For the world-renowned : Bikini Bottom : Gonna save this town : Bikini Bottom : I just won't look down : On this maybe last Bikini Bottom day : All right, Gary. This is it. : Gary: Meow. : SpongeBob: You need to be strong now. If I don't make it back, and I may not, you'll have to go on without me. : Gary: Meow. : SpongeBob: And I carry you in mine, Gary. Always. Finale In the finale of the musical, the entire cast, led by SpongeBob, performs in the benefit concert that was previously cancelled. Among the members include SpongeBob on ukulele, Sandy on acoustic guitar,Squidward on clairnet, Mr. Krabs on banjo, Patrick on trombone, Karen on glockenspiel, and many others. : SpongeBob: Busy day : Stopped a volcano, kept a town from frying : Mr. Krabs: We found a way : Everything gets better if you keep on trying : Pearl: A simple sponge can be handy : When you're cleaning up spills : Squidward: Sometimes you need a hero : With some management skills : SpongeBob: Hey there, that's me : Happy just to be here : In the world renowned : All: Bikini Bottom : SpongeBob: How I love this town : All: Bikini Bottom : SpongeBob: When the sun shines down : All: On a beautiful Bikini Bottom Day : SpongeBob: In the world renowned Bikini Bottom : How I love this town, Bikini Bottom : When the sun shines down (sun shines down) : The sun shines down (sun shines down) : When the sun shines down (sun shines down) : All: The sun shines down : On a beautiful Bikini Bottom : Gary: Meow. : All: Day : SpongeBob: Bikini Bottom : All: Day! Trivia * When the show moved to Broadway, the finale's first few lines were changed to being sung by SpongeBob, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Pearl. Category:Songs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants songs